Trakeena's Revenge
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The Lightspeed and Lost Galaxy Rangers team up when it turns out that Trakeena's still alive.
1. Trakeena's Return

TRAKEENA'S REVENGE

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is my idea for the crossover and takes place after "The Cobra Strikes" and deals with the background I created for Mike and Leo in the fics "Bad Dream", "Protective Magna", and "Harsh Words". Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. As I said in my fic "Harsh Words", I don't really like Kai, but I'll try to keep him in character. Starts off with the Lost Galaxy cast, but will segue into Lightspeed. Some of the plot will be the same as the actual ep, but I'm going to try to make it my own as well. I'm not sure what kind of powers the Ghouls were supposed to have, so I'm making some stuff up.

Leo walked around the colony of Terra Venture.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look bummed," a voice noted. Leo turned to see Kai.

"I miss it. I miss helping people," he admitted.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It was fun being a Ranger," the other boy agreed. Just then, darkness loomed in the sky.

"What in the galaxy?" Leo wondered.

"That can't be good," Kai stated. At the Command Post, Mike frowned.

"Corbett, what's going on?" Commander Stanton questioned.

"Uh…unclear, Sir. Hold on," Mike responded as he ran his fingers over the keyboard. Then, "Sir! It's a massive energy reading but-it's-it's impossible!"

"And why is that?"

"Because the energy matches Trakeena." The man stared at his officer.

"Trakeena?" he repeated. "Are you sure?"

"That's what the read outs are saying, but she was destroyed." Mike frowned. He didn't like this. He had to get the others. He stood up. "Excuse me, Sir. I need to go." Before Commander Stanton could respond, Mike hurried out of the room in search for the other Galaxy Rangers. Leo, Maya, Kai, Kendrix, Damon, Karone, and Mike all met up.

"What's going on?" Maya wondered.

"Our computers are saying the energy we found matches Trakeena's life-force," Mike answered.

"But she was destroyed!" Karone protested.

"I know," Mike said grimly.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I think we should suit up," Damon suggested.

"Good idea," Leo agreed. Karone looked at Kendrix.

"Good luck," she told her.

"Karone, you're not coming?" the other girl asked.

"Only one of us can wield the power of the Pink Quasar Saber," she reminded. "And it should be you." The two girls hugged. Then, Leo, Kendrix, Damon, Maya, and Kai headed for the Astro Megaship. Mike sighed. He wished he was going with them. Almost as if he had been heard, his communicator went off.

"Yo Mike, you comin' or what?" Damon asked. Mike stared at Karone, who laughed.

"Go! Just because you don't have any powers, doesn't mean you're not one of them!" she told him.

"On my way," Mike said, and hurried off. As soon as he got on board, they took off. They went through the wormhole to Mirinoi, got the Sabers, morphed, and hurried back to the Astro Megaship. On another space ship, Trakeena smirked.

"They all thought that they got rid of me! Well, I'll make them **pay** for ruining my beauty! Especially that annoying Red Ranger!" Then, she gave the command to head for Earth. The creatures with her nodded and did as they were told. Once they had landed on Earth, Trakeena set up shop in a warehouse. She smirked. _That didn't take long at all. Being an alien certainly has its advantages_, she thought. The man she had shrunk and placed in the life-sucker shouted at her, banging on the green prison. She laughed. Suddenly, she heard approaching footsteps.

"Ghouls, get them!" Trakeena shrieked. The Ghouls ran outside.

"What are those?" the Pink Galaxy Ranger asked.

"I don't know. But I know how we're going to take care of them," the Red Galaxy Ranger replied. With that, they all began to fight the creatures. Mike groaned as he was karate chopped in the chest. _Okay, take it easy, Mike. Remember, you don't have any powers_, he reminded himself as he dodged another attack. He wouldn't do his brother or their friends any good if he got himself killed. He groaned again as he was hit and he fell on his knees. One of the creatures grabbed him and Mike gasped as he felt energy flow out of him. _No. Gotta…gotta get free_, he thought. He couldn't-he couldn't let this happen. He moaned and then struggled to stand. _ Come on, Mike. Get up!_ he coached himself. He threw the being off of him and continued to fight. The Red Galaxy Ranger struck down many of the creatures as they attacked. He turned around and-was suddenly face-to-face with an older man with dark hair and brown eyes.

"What?" he gasped quietly.

"What do you think you're doing, you stupid little brat?" the man hissed. The Red Galaxy Ranger froze and his sword clattered to the ground. Hearing the sound, Mike turned around as he continued to fight.

"Leo?" he asked, seeing his brother just standing seemingly frozen. He frowned. What was wrong with him? Why would he freeze in a fight? Then, he saw a familiar face. _Oh, dang_, he thought. _Shape-shifters. They're shape-shifters_, he realized. The man threw a punch at the Red Galaxy Ranger, who just flinched in fear. Then, with a gasp, he merely deflected the oncoming blows, not bothering to lash out with any of his own attacks.

"Leo, that's not him!" he shouted. "It's not him! Fight, dang it!" Hearing the shouting, the other Rangers turned just in time to see their leader get knocked down and demorph.

"LEO!" Maya exclaimed. Mike grunted and pushed his way through the Ghouls as he saw the creature impersonating their father kick him.

"No. Please," Leo moaned. He groaned as the attacks came again. Then, his father grabbed his wrist and the boy moaned as he felt something being pulled out of him. Finally making his way through the melee, Mike jumped through the air and kicked the man back.

"Well, well, well. Mikey," he grinned.

"You're not him. He's still in jail," came the response. _I don't blame Leo for being freaked though_, he thought to himself. After all, he had gone from fighting strange creatures to suddenly facing their father. He probably would've reacted the same way himself.

"Now Mikey, do you really think it's that simple? I told you I'd be back," the man stated. _Mike stood in front of Leo protectively as their father was led out of the courtroom._

_ "I'll be back, Mikey. And then we can be a family again," he said._

_ "You're never getting near us again. I'll see to it, old man," the boy growled._ Mike shook his head to clear it. _Mind readers. These things are also mind readers_, he realized. That was just great. Shape-shifters who could read minds. That was just dandy. Then, he let out another yell and kicked him back. The creature posing as their father roared and produced a whip out of thin air. _Oh, that's not good_, Mike thought. The whip came flying through the air, causing Leo to flinch as he scrambled backwards. Mike merely caught the weapon and tossed the creature over his shoulder. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. As it started to drain his energy, he hit his attacker with an elbow and Leo finally seemed to wake up and he grabbed his Saber, stood up, and resumed fighting.

"Mike! Leo! Get help!" Kai shouted. The two continued to fight and then finally managed to break free from the group. Leo started to fall to the ground, but Mike quickly caught him and lifted him into his arms.

"Easy, Little Brother. I gotcha," he murmured soothingly, and then ran off. He had to-he had to get help. Leo was pretty hurt. He needed medical attention. While all of this was going on, Dana, Joel, Kelsey, Chad, and Ryan were riding in the Rescue Rover, which was being driven by Carter.

"Man, I know we have to worry about Bansheera, but I'm really glad things are quiet right now," Kelsey commented.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Joel grinned.

"We'll be ready," Chad assured.

"Especially since we have Ryan back," Dana grinned.

"Hey, it's great to be back," Ryan stated. "I hated not being able to help," he continued.

"I don't doubt it," Joel said softly. Dana chuckled. Then, she noticed two people in the road, both appearing to be extremely beat up.

"Carter, look out!" Carter took his foot off the gas and the Rescue Rover slowed to a stop. A man with black hair and hazel eyes was in the road holding someone in his arms.

"Hey, are you all right?" Dana asked in concern as she and the others exited the vehicle.

"Help…please…my brother," the man panted. Carter took the younger boy in his arms and the man collapsed on the ground.


	2. Somewhere Safe

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Some of the plot is the same, but I'll try to make it my own.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Mike moaned. That sound was really annoying. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Turn it off," Mike complained.

"Oh, good. You're awake," a voice said.

"Where am I?" Mike asked, as he started to sit up. _Okay, feeling a little stronger. That's good_, he thought to himself. Wherever he was, he had been tended to, so that was a plus.

"You're in the Medical Bay of the Aqua Base," a woman answered as she gently helped him.

"Leo! Where's Leo?" Mike asked. _Is he safe? Why isn't he here? _he wondered, as he looked around frantically. His eyes darkened in concern when he didn't see him. If he had lost his little brother, he wasn't sure **what** he was going to do.

"Leo. Is that the young man who was with you?" the woman asked.

"It's my little brother, where is he?" Mike responded, as he got up. Suddenly, the woman's face took on a visage of recognition.

"He's in there. He's resting," she told him, leading him to another room. Mike knelt down beside him. Leo looked at him.

"Hey, you're okay," he grinned. _Man, I was so worried_, he thought. When he had woken up alone, he had thought the worst. And no one had told him anything.

"Yeah, I'm all right," the other boy assured.

"Those creatures-whatever they were-tried to take my life-force," Leo told him quietly as he started to sit up.

"I know. It felt like I was being ripped apart," Mike said in the same tone, helping him. Leo looked past Mike to see the woman.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"My name is Angela Fairweather. I work for Lightspeed Rescue and have created the zords for the Rangers," she introduced herself. "And you're Mike and Leo Corbett, the Red Galaxy Ranger and Magna Defender," she continued.

"How do you know that?" Leo queried suspiciously. _Is she working for Trakeena?_ he wondered.

"I had a friend who went to Mirinoi," Miss Fairweather told them. The two nodded. "So, what's going on?" she asked them.

"You better get your Rangers in here," Mike stated.

"Rangers, report to the Med Bay," Miss Fairweather immediately requested. The Rangers did as they were told, each looking a little worse for wear.

"What's going on?" Carter asked.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you guys the Lost Galaxy Rangers?" Kelsey queried.

"Well, **he**'**s** a Galaxy Ranger, but **I**'**m** not. I lost my powers," Mike responded.

"Hey, once a Ranger, always a Ranger, man," Leo told him.

"So, Miss. F, what's the deal?" Joel asked.

"Trakeena's back," Leo told them.

"But I thought she was destroyed on Terra Venture," Dana commented. _The Red Galaxy Ranger destroyed her. She's no longer a threat,_ she thought to herself.

"So did we," Mike responded.

"I guess we were wrong," Leo said. "'Cause she's back, and she's working with these…**things**." He began to pant laboriously. "Mike, I'm sorry. I just froze." _I can't believe I just froze like that_, he thought.

"You have **nothing** to apologize for. None of us knew that those things could read minds." The Lightspeed Rangers looked at each other in confusion. What were they talking about?

"But I could've gotten my team hurt like I got you hurt." Mike gently grabbed Leo's chin so that they were looking straight at each other.

"It was **not** your fault. You got blindsided. I would've acted **exactly** the same way." Leo nodded and Mike released his hold on his younger brother.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Trakeena recruited some creatures to work for her. While we were fighting them, we discovered that they could shape-shift and read minds," Mike responded.

"How'd you do that?" Kelsey wondered.

"One of them turned into our worst nightmare," Mike replied.

"Could-could we not talk about this, please?" Leo requested. _I don't want to go into this. Not here_, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, of course, Little Brother. Sorry," Mike apologized. _Man, I really hope that this doesn't set him back. _ _We've worked so hard to get his confidence up_, he thought to himself. In the Skull Cavern, Bansheera materialized in front of Vypra and Jinxer.

"There's somebody new in Mariner Bay. Someone of great power," she stated.

"What do you wish for us to do, my Queen?" Vypra asked.

"Find out who it is and make sure that they don't interfere with my plans to rise again," Bansheera ordered.

"And what of the Titanium Ranger?" Vypra queried.

"The traitor dies," Bansheera hissed, and then disappeared. Vypra laughed. She relished the chance of getting rid of one of the Power Rangers. Especially since the Ranger in question had turned on them all. Meanwhile, Trakeena laughed when she heard Tri-Skull's report.

"I don't believe it! The Red Ranger actually cowered before the disguise?" she queried.

"Yes, Princess. Whoever the Ghoul decided to turn into obviously holds a large amount of sway over him. He barely even fought," Tri-Skull reported. Trakeena laughed again.

"Well, that is just fantastic!" she exclaimed. "After I regain my beauty, I will make the Red Ranger my slave," she declared. _And maybe that delicious Magna Defender too_, she thought to herself. She couldn't help but remember how he had flirted with her when she had been in her human disguise.

"Remember, my Princess, we still have to deal with Queen Bansheera," Tri-Skull reminded. Trakeena just scoffed and waved a hand dismissively.

"Leave that overrated phantom to **me**," she bragged. Bansheera didn't know **who** she was messing with. Soon, she would be beautiful and ruling the universe. And to make the Corbett brothers her slaves…Daddy would be **so** proud if he could see her now. She laughed again. Meanwhile, back at the Aqua Base, Angela and the Rangers had left Mike and Leo alone.

"How you holding up?" Mike asked softly.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still freaked," Leo admitted. "The same words, Mike. The **exact same words**! That thing just pulled them out from my head! How do I fight something like that?" he wondered, running his fingers through his hair. _Mike was always stronger when it came to Dad. He could fight him. I never could_, he thought to himself. Mike blew out a breath.

"I don't know how to answer that for you, Little Brother. I really don't," he admitted. _ Oh, man. Leo's always been afraid of Dad, and not without good reason. But how can I protect him from his own memories?_ he wondered. For that matter, how could he protect himself? He had his own issues concerning their father. Meanwhile, Carter, Dana, Ryan, Kelsey, Joel, and Chad, and Miss Fairweather were walking through the Aqua Base.

"So, how do you think they'll hold up" Carter wondered.

"Physically, they'll be all right," the woman told them.

"Oh, thank goodness," Joel sighed.

"What do you mean, 'physically'?" Dana wondered.

"Well, you heard them talking," Miss Fairweather told them.

"So what you're saying is that whatever spooked them back there, may take longer for them to get over," Ryan surmised. Miss Fairweather nodded. Just then, Captain Mitchell walked up to them and they all saluted.

"Rangers, good work on destroying Carnasaur," he told them, referring to the demon they had faced after bringing Mike and Leo to the Med Bay.

"Thank you, Sir," Joel said. "We couldn't have done it with the Titanium Solar Zord," he added. Ryan beamed as Dana gave her brother a half hug. _Man, it feels so good to be back with the team! I honestly thought I'd never get the chance to make amends_, he thought to himself. Not that any of the others seemed to think that he **needed** to make amends for his brief stint of fighting against them. Just then, the alarm blared.

"Not another one!" Joel complained. Dana quickly typed something on the computer.

"Father, there's a group of people in front of the Aqua Base," she reported. "And they look pretty roughed up."

"It must be the other Lost Galaxy Rangers," Ms. Fair Weather realized. "I'll let them in," she stated, and then punched in the code to turn off the alarm and let the Rangers in. Kai and the others quickly walked in as Ms. Fairweather came out to greet them.

"Come on. We gotta find Mike and Leo," Kendrix stated.

"Perhaps I can help you," Ms. Fairweather suggested.

"Who are you?" Maya wondered.

"Angela Fairweather. I helped create the technology that the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers use," Ms. Fairweather replied.

"Where's Leo and Mike?" Damon wondered.

"In our Med Bay. Follow me, I'll bring you to them," Ms. Fairweather stated, and then started walking away, Joel, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai close behind. Captain Mitchell and the Lightspeed Rescue team joined them.

"Leo!" Kendrix cried in relief when they got there, and she bounded up to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh, I was so worried," she admitted. _I thought I lost him_, she thought to herself. And that scared her more than she'd like to admit.

"Hey, I'm okay," he told her with a laugh. "You know it'll take more than a couple of freaks to keep me down," he added and she laughed. Kai watched, struggling within himself. A part of him wanted to rip Kendrix away from Leo. He wasn't the one she should be hugging like that, **he** was! However, he kept silent, recognizing that this wasn't the time or place to get into a fight.

"By the way, what took you guys so long?" Mike joked.

"Trakeena decided to send more of those things were fighting," Maya replied.

"You guys okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we're all okay," Damon assured. "Just…feeling kind of drained," he added.

"I can inject you with nutrients," Ms. Fairweather offered.

"That'd be great," the others said.

"Will it…hurt?" Maya wondered.

"You'll feel nothing more than a slight prick," Ms. Fairweather assured with a smile. The Rangers lined up for the injections.

"Do you have any idea why Trakeena would come here?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"Knowing Trakeena, it has something to do with her looks," Mike stated.

"So, she's not all that powerful?" Carter asked.

"Oh, make no mistake. She's powerful," Kai corrected.

"She's just also very vain," Kendrix added.

"Yeah, and you can bet that whatever she's got planned, it's going to be nasty," Damon continued. Everyone looked at each other worriedly.


	3. Alliance

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Kellybird: Yep, thanks. Here's more.

Romirola: Thanks.

Boris Yeltsin (Ch 1-2): Thanks. Thanks. Nope.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own characters you don't recognize and the background for Mike and Leo.

Tri-Skull secretly made his way to where the Skull Cavern was. If Trakeena's plan was to work, he'd have to **really** sell it to Bansheera. _ It shouldn't be too hard though. I mean, we both want to destroy the Rangers_, he thought to himself. He smirked when he saw the fortress. Then, he walked in. Almost immediately, he was grabbed by Batlings who led him up to Vypra.

"And who are **you**?" Vypra demanded.

"My name is Tri-Skull and I work for the next Queen of the Universe," Tri-Skull answered. The female demon let out a scornful laugh.

"You're not one of us. Queen Bansheera will soon rule and **you**'**ll** be bowing to **her**," she responded. "And we don't need your help. We can handle the Lightspeed Rangers on our own," the woman continued. She started to strike.

"Well yes, but what about the Lost Galaxy Rangers? You'll need our help to defeat them," Tri-Skull said quickly. Vypra halted her attack.

"The Lost Galaxy Rangers? **They**'**re** here?" she asked. Tri-Skull nodded and Vypra motioned for the Batlings to release him. "Go on," she ordered. _This is my chance to prove my loyalty and usefulness to Queen Bansheera_, she thought to herself.

"Trakeena wants to restore her beauty and get revenge on the Red Galaxy Ranger at the same time. She hired a squad of Ghouls to help her, but they still followed her here," the monster stated. Vypra frowned. If the Lost Galaxy team really **was** here, they had probably already met up with the Lightspeed team. _Well, I'm sure we can take of them all ourselves, but why take the risk?_ she wondered. Just then, Queen Bansheera's image appeared.

"Who is this intruder?" she hissed.

"He has offered us an alliance, Queen Bansheera," Vypra answered.

"But **who** is he?" the queen hissed again.

"Your Majesty, I am called Tri-Skull, and I work for Trakeena," Tri-Skull stated, bowing respectfully.

"Trakeena? The spoiled brat daughter of Scorpius?" Bansheera queried. She let out a booming laugh. "Why would I be interested in an alliance with **her**?"

"Queen Bansheera, the Lost Galaxy Rangers have followed her here. It would be in our best interests to cooperate with her…at least for now," Vypra counseled. Bansheera frowned. Two teams of Rangers in Mariner Bay? That would never do.

"All right. I'll allow it," Bansheera hissed. "But the Titanium traitor is **mine**," she insisted.

"Yes, of course. As you wish," Tri-Skull agreed and Bansheera disappeared.

"Go tell Trakeena that we accept her alliance," Vypra commanded.

"Oh, yes. Right away," Tri-Skull answered and hurried away. Once he was at the warehouse, he walked up to Trakeena.

"Well?" she asked.

"They fell for it, Trakeena. They agreed to the alliance," he answered. She laughed.

"Perfect," she approved. "With any luck, the demons and Rangers will destroy each other as I regain my beauty and then-the universe…is…**mine**!" Her eyes sparkled deviously as she let out a cruel laugh. She couldn't **wait** to get the Red Ranger into her clutches. Once she had him, the Magna Defender would fall in line. The other Rangers could be destroyed for all she cared, but she would keep the other two as slaves. Meanwhile, back at the Aqua Base, after giving the Lost Galaxy Rangers a boost of nutrients, the Lightspeed Rangers were giving the Lost Galaxy Rangers a tour of their base. Ryan was only half listening as they walked around. His mind was on Bansheera's return. _Man, if she succeeds in returning, what are we going to do?_ he wondered. _Thirteen-year old Ryan gasped in pain as he was hit by one of Bansheera's bolts of energy. He tried to break free, but the demons holding him were too strong._

"Ryan?" Dana's voice brought him out of his reverie. "Ryan, are you okay?" she asked.

"It's just-Bansheera. I remember what she can do," he softly admitted. "We **can**'**t** let her return." Dana's heart broke at the pain on her older brother's face and she placed a comforting hand on his wrist.

"Don't worry. We'll stop her," she assured.

"We have to. There's no way I'm going back, Dana. I can't," he told her.

"Hey, you guys okay back there?" Carter asked before Dana could reply.

"Yeah, man. We were just wondering when you'd get to the interesting stuff," Ryan joked and everyone laughed as Carter threw him a look of mock-anger. Just then, the alarm blared.

"What is **that**?" Kendrix asked in surprise and the Lightspeed Rangers headed for Rescue Ops.

"It's another one of Bansheera's demons!" Captain Mitchell told them as the viewing screen was turned on. Ryan inhaled sharply.

"No," he whispered. _ Sixteen-year old Ryan looked around frantically, trying to find a means of escape, but there was none. The demon telekinetically threw him against the wall and then concentrated on the teen. Ryan screamed as pain seared through his body._

"Ryan, what is it?" Captain Mitchell asked in concern. _Does he know the demon?_ He wondered.

"Do you know who that is?" Chad questioned.

"That's Vengeance. He's, uh-uh-he's uh-he's a Punisher Demon," Ryan answered shakily. _Vengeance laughed cruelly as he approached twelve-year old Ryan._ "She sent him out for me," he realized. "She wants **me**," he continued. _Bansheera's not going to rest until I'm dead_, he realized.

"Why?" Maya wondered.

"Because in her eyes, I'm a traitor," Ryan answered, his eyes clouding.

"Huh?" the Lost Galaxy Rangers asked.

"Ryan, you want to sit this one out?" Carter asked.

"No way," Ryan responded. "I've got a score to settle with **this** guy," he told them.

"All right then," Carter nodded. "Lightspeed Rescue!" he and the others chorused.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan added.

"Go Galactic!" Leo, Kendrix, Damon, Maya, and Kai shouted together. Once morphed, the Rangers boarded the Rescue Rover and headed out to the city. Mike watched the screen worriedly. _Man, I wish I could be out there_, he thought. If only the Magna Defender Powers hadn't been destroyed! He winced as the Rangers were knocked to the side by some creatures. The Galaxy Rangers brought out their Quasar Sabers as the Lightspeed Rangers brought out their Servo Blasters. _Yeah, come on, guys_, he thought. Just then, someone materialized right beside the demon and its companions.

"Trakeena," Mike gasped. _And those things she recruited_, he thought to himself. _Oh, man! I can't just leave Leo out there!_ he thought to himself. He watched as the Rangers continued to fight. He saw Trakeena laugh.

"Destroy the others! But leave the Red Galaxy Ranger to **me**!" she sneered. _Leo_, Mike thought anxiously. He couldn't let Trakeena get her hands on him. His eyes darkened in determination and he hurried out of the room.

"Whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Captain Mitchell asked, intercepting him.

"Helping my brother," Mike responded, and pushed past him.

"Sir, he doesn't have any powers. He could get hurt," Miss Fairweather objected.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I have no authority over him," Captain Mitchell reminded. Once he was at the scene, Mike immediately went into action. Trakeena's eyes lit up. _The Magna Defender…fighting even though he has no Powers. The fool!_ she thought. The only thing his spunk would do would be to prove his stamina as her slave. The Red Galaxy Ranger grunted as he was knocked to the ground. Mike grunted as he ducked, dodging a head blow. Then, he kicked the creature away and made his way towards his brother.

"Leo, you all right?" he asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm all right," came the response. Then, he pushed Mike to his knees and the older boy felt something whiz past his head and the Red Galaxy Ranger kicked the would-be attacker away. Mike heard something behind him and turned around in time to keep a Batling from striking his brother.

"They sure work well together," Miss Fairweather commented, glancing at Mike and his brother through the screen.

"Yes, they do," Captain Mitchell mused. Ghouls and Batlings surrounded the other Rangers and held them back as Vengeance headed for the Titanium Ranger.

"Ryan, look out!" the Pink Lightspeed Ranger warned. The Titanium Ranger turned around in surprise. _No_, he thought to himself.

"So the traitor dares to show himself," the demon sneered. The Titanium Ranger let out a yell and flipped through the air, dodging an attack. Vengeance yelled and fired an energy bolt at him.

"RYAN!" The Pink Lightspeed Ranger fought through the foot soldiers and made her way to her brother. Mike and the other Rangers struggled to join her. Mike was hit in the chest and knocked down. Immediately, the creatures piled on top of him, leaving him to give muffled cries.

"MIKE!" The Red Galaxy Ranger knocked a Batling aside and headed for his brother. He had almost reached the boy when he was grabbed by the arm. He groaned as he felt his strength leaving him. Then, he dropped to his knees. _No…can't…let…it…happen_, he thought.

"Leo, hold on!" the Green Lost Galaxy Ranger called as he and the others tried to fight their way through the creatures. They called for Sabers and started slashing their way through the beings. There was a yell and the creatures on top of Mike flew back.

"The Lights! Call for the Lights!" Mike shouted as he attempted to rise. However, he was struck from behind.

"Lights Of Orion, act-" their summons was cut off as Trakeena threw a bolt of energy from her sword at them. Vengeance and group of Batlings descended on the Titanium Ranger.

"Batlings, we have what we came for!" Vengeance announced. He laughed and everyone disappeared.

"RYAN!"


	4. Ranger Danger

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.

Kellybird: Yep, I did. Thanks. Yeah, they were a couple of my favorite characters, so I incorporated them. Well, keep on reading, later.

Romirola: Thanks.

Alex B. Goode: Thanks, I will.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, I will.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplot of Mike and Leo's childhood and any characters you don't recognize.

_No! Ryan! _Captain Mitchell's mind screamed. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't lose his son. Not again. _Okay. Okay, calm down, Bill. Dana needs you_, he reminded himself.

"Rangers, report back to the Aqua Base," Captain Mitchell instructed. Groaning, the Rangers stood up and did as they were told.

"Daddy, they've got Ryan," Dana reported fearfully. _I can't believe this. What are we going to do? What if they do something to Ryan that makes him turn on us again, like a spell or something?_ she wondered.

"Don't worry, Dana. We're gonna get him back," Carter assured, placing his hands on her shoulders. _I'm not going to let you guys down. We __**will**__ get your brother back_, he added silently. However, he didn't say it, not wanting to seem biased. She reached up and clutched his hand gratefully. _Thank goodness for Carter. He'll get Ryan home safe and sound. I just know it_, she thought to herself. Captain Mitchell watched the exchange and let a small smile grace his lips at Carter's protectiveness. _Now then, if we could only get him to admit his feelings for her and vice-versa_, he thought. But that would have to wait. Right now, they had to focus on getting Ryan back.

"But how?" Maya wondered. I_t's not like we can go storming into their base of operations. We'd be destroyed_, she thought.

"I'll have to go to the Skull Cavern and get him out," Carter answered. _There's no way I'm leaving him to Bansheera_, he thought to himself. He was one of them, a Ranger. Plus, he couldn't stand the thought of Dana being upset.

"It's too dangerous for you to go by yourself. I'll go with you," Leo stated. _He wouldn't stand a chance by himself, and two heads are better than one_, he thought to himself.

"No. Absolutely not," Mike disagreed. There was no way he was going to let his little brother take such a big risk when he was there to do it himself.

"Mike-" Leo began.

"Leo, you know that the Lights can only be activated when the whole team's together. What happens if you get captured?" Mike pointed out. _I'm expendable. I'm the one who should go_, he thought to himself.

"Mike's right. It's too big of a risk," Kendrix agreed. _Besides, I couldn't stand it if you got hurt_, she thought to herself. She had just finally admitted to herself that she liked Leo as more than a friend, and she wasn't about to let him die before she got the chance to tell him that to his face.

"Well, he can't go alone," Leo insisted. _He'd be destroyed, which would defeat the whole purpose of the rescue_, he added silently.

"That's why I'm going with him," Mike said. _He's going to need some backup, and even if I can no longer morph, I've got the training_, he thought to himself.

"No! Mike, I just barely got you back!" Leo objected.

"Look Leo, it makes sense. You and the others-you're needed on Mirinoi. But if something happens to me-" Mike tried to continue.

"No! I'm not gonna stand here and watch you go to your death!" Leo interrupted. _I don't believe this! He thinks I'd actually be okay with the thought of losing him again?_ he wondered. He couldn't handle this. He had to-he had to get out of here. He started to pass him, only to have his older brother wrap his arms around him.

"Okay. Okay, Little Brother. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he said.

"You can't leave me again. I won't let you," the younger boy insisted. _Man, I knew it had messed him up when I fell into the crevice, but I never realized it had been this bad_, he thought to himself.

"Okay. It's okay, Little Brother. I'm not gonna leave," Mike soothed. Leo let out a shaky breath and pulled away, not saying anything, but mussing up his hair in embarrassment. _I can't believe I threw such a dumb little tantrum. Some Ranger I must've looked like_, he thought to himself.

"I'll go with him," Chad offered.

"Thanks, Chad," Captain Mitchell stated.

"Come on. Let's go," Carter said. The two morphed and then headed out. Meanwhile, at the Skull Cavern, Ryan had been dragged to what appeared to be a dungeon.

"You won't be needing **this**," Vypra sneered, yanking his morpher off his wrist, causing pain to flit across his face as the metal bit into his skin. Then, the boy grunted as he was unceremoniously thrown onto the floor.

"Vengeance…dispose of him," Vypra commanded. _Finally, we'll be rid of the traitor and Queen Bansheera can rise and rule the universe…after we destroy Trakeena and her minions of course_, she thought to herself. Which wouldn't be too hard. Trakeena was hardly a warrior.

"It'll be my pleasure," Vengeance cackled. Vypra walked back to the front of the base as Vengeance advanced on Ryan, who scrambled backwards, as he tried to find a way of escape. _No! This can't be happening again!_ he thought to himself. He-he had to get out of here! He gasped as he was telekinetically lifted into the air. Then, with a jerk of his head, Vengeance threw Ryan across the room. The man grunted in pain. _Vengeance telekinetically threw a young Ryan across the room._

"_No, please! I'm sorry! I'll do better!" he insisted. _Ryan shook his head, as if it would help drive the memory back. Then, something entered him and the young man tried to fight against the assault. However, the pain proved to be too much and he let out a low moan. _Can't…let this…happen_, he thought to himself. He had to-he had to fight. He couldn't let Bansheera and her demons win. He let out another grunt as he fought against the attack. _Fourteen-year old Ryan gritted his teeth against the pain. He wasn't going to scream. It wouldn't do him any good. Vengeance would just get off on it, and besides, he deserved it. He had failed at his task. He'd take his punishment in silence, just like he had been taught_. Ryan moaned. _Come on…fight!_ he thought to himself. He knew he was stronger than this. He couldn't let them break him. Vengeance laughed as he concentrated on the traitor. This was why he was Bansheera's enforcer, because he could destroy anyone or anything just by thinking about it. Ryan gritted his teeth and struggled to his feet, only to fall to his knees. _Come on. Get up!_ he coached himself. He just had to take the demon out, grab his morpher, and then make a break for it. Vengeance laughed harder and once more focused his attention on Ryan who was once more trying to rise. He visualized the human's right leg and pictured it twisting until it snapped. With a yelp of pain, Ryan fell back to ground, writhing and whimpering in pain. _Dang! I can't fight an attack like this!_ his mind screamed. The demon pulled him closer with a wave of his hand so that they were eye-to-eye.

"I might be tempted to spare you, if you beg for mercy," he said.

"**Never**," the Ranger spat out. _Not that he'd grant it anyway, but I'm not gonna play his game_, he thought.

"Have it your way," the demon responded. "Choke." Immediately, Ryan felt his airway close. Desperately, he clutched at his throat. He had forgotten about the demon's mind control powers. _No! Please! _he thought. This wasn't how he wanted to go out. Heck, he didn't want to die at all. Vengeance's laughter grew as Ryan struggled to gain a breath. The Ranger was as good as dead. Bansheera would be extremely pleased. Ryan moaned and made a gasping sound.

"_Choke," Vengeance commanded and twelve-year old Ryan's eyes widened as he felt his throat close up. Vengeance laughed as the boy let out sounds of distress. _Ryan let out a strangled sound. _Can't-can't-gotta-fight_, he thought as his vision started to dim. What no one knew was that the Red and Blue Lightspeed Rangers had reached the Skull Cavern. _Man, this place is freaky_, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger thought to himself as he subtly checked for entrances and exits.

"Okay, we find Ryan, get him out, and they we all make a break for it," the Red Lightspeed Ranger said softly. _Nice and easy now, and then we kick all of their butts later_, he added.

"Not much of a plan," commented the Blue Lightspeed Ranger.

"You got a better one?"

"Unfortunately, no." They continued on their way. Without warning, Trakeena and a group of Ghouls appeared in front of them.

"And where do you think **you**'**re** going?" she asked.


	5. Battle Ground

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's more.

Kellybird: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I actually changed Kai to Chad because another reviewer pointed out that it created a plot-hole. Well, read on and see. Thanks. I'm glad you think so.

Lunarweather: Thanks, you're right. That's been changed.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only the subplots and characters you don't recognize.

Dana paced around the Aqua Base.

"I don't like this. They've been in there too long," she fretted.

"I agree. Something's not right," Leo stated. In the Skull Cavern, the Lightspeed Rangers had begun fighting with Trakeena and her forces. Hearing the commotion, Vengeance turned from Ryan, breaking his hold on the Ranger, who quickly drew in deep breaths. _Thank God_, he thought to himself.

"Stay here, Traitor," Vengeance snarled, once again throwing him back telekinetically. Ryan climbed to his feet, and then rushed around the demon and kicked him back with his good leg.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Vengeance. And I don't need a morpher to defeat **you**," Ryan responded. The demon motioned for him to attack, and the Titanium Ranger did so, being careful not to put pressure on his right leg. Vengeance grabbed him and threw him to the ground…hard. Ryan grunted. _Okay, now I'm ticked_, he thought to himself as he climbed to his feet, gritting his teeth against the pain. His eyes darkened. This was the demon that had tortured him for years at Bansheera's command. This was the demon that used to frighten him. Well, no more. He wasn't going to let a broken leg slow him down. Like he had told the others, he had a score to settle. Vengeance's eyes narrowed. So…the human was fighting back, was he? He had obviously forgotten his training about punishment. _Well, then. I'll just have to remind him_, he thought to himself. With a roar, he let out a bolt of energy, which Ryan quickly dodged.

"RYAN!" the Red Lightspeed Ranger shouted when he heard the impact. Trakeena laughed.

"You'll never make it," she taunted. "The Titanium Ranger is dead," she continued. From underneath his helmet, the Red Lightspeed Ranger's eyes flashed. _NO! HE CAN'T BE!_ his mind screamed. With a yell, he fought through the Stingwingers, as the Blue Lightspeed Ranger took care of the stragglers. _I gotta find Ryan. But where do I start? _the Red Lightspeed Ranger wondered. Then, a cry of pain reached his ears.

"Ryan, hold on!" he yelled as he headed in the direction of the sound. Ryan's head shot up when he heard Carter's voice. _Carter?_ he wondered. What was **he** doing here? Didn't he realize how dangerous this place was? Then, he dodged another one of Vengeance's attacks and maneuvered around the demon and kicked him back with his good leg. _And I am out of here_, he thought and started hobbling off. However, Vengeance reached out an arm and grabbed Ryan's right leg, causing the Ranger to cry out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"There is no escape for you, Traitor," the demon hissed as he pulled the human back and then flipped him over so that they were facing. Vengeance pulled out a sword. Ryan panted nervously as he put his hands up defensively. _No. I don't want to die like this_, he thought to himself. Vengeance laughed as he brandished the sword. He **loved** the fearful expression on the human's face. It reminded him of all the times he had punished him for not pleasing Bansheera. As the sword loomed over him, Ryan felt the color leave his face. _Dad…Dana…I love you both_, he thought and then closed his eyes as Vengeance brought his weapon down. Then, there was the sound of something firing and he heard the demon cry out in pained surprise. _Huh?_ Ryan wondered, opening his eyes.

"Not so fast!" a voice shouted.

"Carter," Ryan whispered. The Red and Blue Lightspeed Rangers rushed to their friend.

"Come on. Easy does it," the Blue Lightspeed Ranger coached.

"My leg. He broke my leg," Ryan told them.

"All right, then we gotta get you out of here," the Red Lightspeed Ranger stated, as the other two Rangers lifted him up. They began hurrying away. "Where's your morpher?"

"Vypra took it."

"Okay two missions: retrieve your morpher and get you the heck out of here."

"I like that idea." There was a yell and blast, which knocked them all to the ground. Ryan groaned in pain and looked up. Vengeance's eyes had darkened considerably and he advanced with angry footsteps.

"You really thought you'd get away from me?" he asked, locking eyes with the three Rangers. "Choke." Immediately, the three gasped for breath. _No! Can't…let…_Ryan's thought trailed off. Back in the Aqua Base, Dana headed for the exit.

"Dana," Captain Mitchell stated.

"Something's wrong. I have to go to them," Dana responded. The other Rangers hurried up to her.

"We're coming with you," Leo announced and they all headed out, morphing on the way. _Be careful, you guys_, Mike thought to himself. Once they were at the location, they split up and began searching for their friends. In her section of the cavern, Vypra smirked as she tossed Ryan's morpher from hand to hand. _Soon now, the traitor will finished, and Queen Bansheera will rule the universe_, she thought to herself. Then, hearing a commotion, she hurried out.

"Rangers," she sneered. The two teams went into action. Batlings and Ghouls surrounded them and soon they were locked in an intense battle. Meanwhile, Ryan and the Blue and Red Lightspeed Rangers had almost like consciousness. _No…can't…come on…fight_, Ryan thought to himself.

"Give in, Ryan. You know you can't beat me…you never could. You're just the same weakling you always were," Vengeance sneered. With great effort, the Blue and Red Lightspeed Rangers brought out their Rescue Blasters and fired. Instantly, they could breathe again. The three took in deep breaths, and then hurried away before Vengeance could regain his bearings. When they finally reached the main room of the cavern, they were surprised to see the other Rangers.

"Okay. Just sit tight and we'll get your morpher back," the Red Lightspeed Ranger told Ryan as he and the Blue Lightspeed Ranger placed him in a corner.

"Yeah, okay," Ryan agreed. _Man, I __**hate**__ being useless_, he thought to himself as he watched the others fight. Then, he winced as the Pink Lightspeed Ranger was knocked back.

"Dana," he said worriedly. Trakeena kicked the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, who grunted and then attacked with her V-Lancer. The Red Lightspeed Ranger lunged at Vypra, knocking her back, dropping the Titanium Morpher. Quickly, the Red Lightspeed Ranger grabbed the item and the back-flipped away from Vypra. Then, he tossed it to Ryan who quickly caught it.

"Yes! My morpher!" he celebrated, rising to his feet. Then, his face twisted in pain. _Ow. Okay, bad idea_, he thought as he fell back to the ground. A group of Batlings started for him, but were intercepted by the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. Ryan watched with worry as his sister fought the things. Trakeena fought through the other Rangers and made her way towards the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger.

"You're going to be mine, Red Ranger," she sneered as she knocked him to the ground with a kick. Then, she placed a foot on his chest. "Well, aren't you being pathetic? I thought-" she yelped in surprise as he grabbed her leg and twisted it, making her lose her balance. From the Aqua Base, Mike laughed when he saw Leo's actions. _That's showin' her, Little Brother_, he thought to himself. Then his eyes clouded as he watched the fight. Captain Mitchell came up beside him.

"It must be tough watching your younger brother in battle when you're not on the team," he commented.

"It is," the officer confirmed. "Especially since I **was** on the team until I sacrificed my powers to save them," he continued.

"Ooooh. Even tougher," the older man said.

"You said it," he agreed with a rueful laugh. Then, they turned their attention back to the fight. Mike tensed as various Ghouls headed for the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger. "Leo, watch it," he warned, despite the fact that his brother couldn't hear him. Then, to his horror, one of the Ghouls grabbed the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger's shoulder and flipped him to the ground. Mike froze. Those things were reading Leo's mind again. That was **exactly** how Dad used to grab them. Captain Mitchell frowned in confusion as the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger froze.

"Why isn't he fighting?" he wondered. They watched as one of the Ghouls shifted into a man with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, shoot," Mike muttered. _Please let him fight, please let him fight_, he thought. But he was almost positive that his brother wouldn't be able to. Not that he was weak, but their father still scared him to death. Angela looked at him.

"What's the big deal? He knows those things can shape-shift," she stated.

"You don't know what he's been through," Mike responded quietly. He watched as the Red Galaxy Ranger seemed to cower. _Come on, Leo! Snap out of it! It's not him!_ Mike thought to himself. The Ghoul posing as their father laughed darkly as it placed a hand on the Ranger's cheek. Then, it took dagger from its pocket and held it high above the Ranger's heart. Mike's eyes widened in horror.

"NOOOOO! LEO-O-O-O-O-O!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Trakeena's base of operations with the people trapped inside. I'll get back there.


	6. Corbett Memories

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's more.

Kellybird: Hey, that's okay. As long as you get to it. Thanks. Well, you'll just have to read on and see. Catch ya on the flip side.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own Mike and Leo's past and characters you don't recognize. I'm adding something to Ryan that I think you guys will like. And they all know each other's names because they introduced themselves as Miss Fairweather gave them the nutrients. Sorry I didn't add it. Special thanks to Kellybird for the help with this chap.

The Red Galaxy Ranger cringed as the dagger came down. However, before it could make contact with him, the Red Lightspeed Ranger took out his Rescue Blaster and fired. With a cry of anguish, the Ghoul released him and toppled backwards. The Red Galaxy Ranger let out a shaky breath. _Man, why do I keep freezing like this? I know it's not him_, he thought to himself as he scrambled to his feet and resumed fighting. Unnoticed by the others, the Blue Galaxy Ranger shook his head in annoyance. _Man, if he keeps this up, he's going to get us all killed_, he thought to himself.

"Guys, we gotta get out of here!" the Red Lightspeed Ranger shouted.

"You're not going anywhere!" Vypra yelled as she blasted the Rangers with her sword. Ryan cringed as he landed on his right leg. _Pain! Pain!_ his mind screamed. Then, he looked up. His eyes widened as he saw Vypra and the other demons heading towards them. Vypra made her way towards the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. _No!_ he thought frantically. Gritting his teeth, he rose to his feet. He wasn't going to let Vypra hurt her. Ignoring the pain, he raced towards them and then jumped in front of his sister just as the female demon struck. He cried out in pain as her sword made contact with his chest.

"Ryan!" the Pink Lightspeed Ranger exclaimed as her eyes darkened. _She's not getting away with __**that**_, she thought to herself. She took out her V-Lancer and fired at Vypra, who yelled in pain as she toppled to the ground. After some more shots, the Rangers were able to maneuver their way out of the cavern and returned to the Aqua Base. Captain Mitchell hurried towards his children.

"Ryan, are you all right?" he asked.

"Except for the fact that Vengeance broke my leg, I'm fine," Ryan answered.

"Get him to the Med Bay," Captain Mitchell instructed.

"Right away," Dana answered, and she and Damon helped him towards the section of the Aqua Base. Kai turned to Leo.

"Way to go, Leo! You nearly got yourself and us killed!" he accused, smacking his arm angrily.

"I don't want to hear it from you!" the other boy shot back.

"You know perfectly well that the Ghouls are shape-shifters, and that whoever they turn into isn't really that person! You had no reason to freeze!" Kai continued.

"That's enough, Kai" Mike growled, stepping in front of the boy. He turned to his brother. "Leo, you okay?" he asked gently.

"No, I'm not okay! I froze!" he exclaimed.

"At least he admits it," Kai muttered. Kendrix angrily elbowed him. Mike blew out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Kiddo, that's why they're doin' it-cause they know he scares you," he reminded.

"I know! But…" his voice trailed off.

"Why **does** he scare you anyway?" Kelsey wondered. Leo hesitated. What could he say? How could he possibly explain? No one but Mike would understand.

"Leo?" Kendrix asked, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder. Leo jerked away, resulting in a hurt look.

"I'm sorry. It's-it's not you," he told her.

"Maybe not, but Kai **does** have a point. Your actions could've endangered your whole team," Carter defended. Leo's eyes clouded.

"Leo, come on. Talk to us," Maya encouraged.

"I-I-I just can't." With that, he ran off.

"Leo, hold up!" Mike ran after him.

"What's **their** problem?" Carter wondered. _Why are they acting so edgy?_ he wondered.

"Kai, seriously?" Maya asked, turning to him.

"What? I'm just looking out for the team! I mean, if Leo's this freaked, he needs to trust us and talk to us," Kai told them.

"How can he trust you when you don't trust him?" Kendrix pointed out. Kai fell silent. _She's right. I haven't really given Leo my trust, so how can I expect him to do the same?_ he wondered. He blew out a breath. He may not like Leo all that much, but he **was** their leader, and he needed to start trusting him to make decisions. He also needed to figure out why the form the Ghouls took seemed to scare Leo so much. Leo ran into one of the rooms. He let out a shaky breath as something wet hit his eyelids. _Don't cry. Don't you __**dare**__ cry about this!_ he berated himself. Kai was right. He could've gotten one of the others hurt.

"Hey. You want to talk about this?" Leo gasped in surprise at Mike's voice and swiped at his eyes.

"Kai's right. I could've gotten someone hurt. All because I froze when it turned into him." Mike shook his head. _I'm going to __**pound**__ Kai_, he thought to himself.

"Don't listen to him. He has no clue what we've been through-what **you**'**ve** been through." Leo sniffled and once again wiped his eyes.

"Hey, you think I don't flash back?"

"I know you do. It's just…" He let out a labored sigh.

"He was still favoring you when he went to prison. I know." Leo shut his eyes and for a moment, he could once again feel the man's hands all over him. He let out a pained grunt.

"I know, Kiddo. I know," Mike said, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder. The younger man turned around and stared him.

"Why'd he do it, Mike? Why'd he hurt us like that? What did I do wrong?" Leo wondered.

"Not a thing, Little Brother. It was all him," Mike replied.

"But I had to have done **something** to make him do it," Leo insisted.

"He was sick, twisted! He got off on torturing us," Mike reminded him.

"Mike, I don't know if I can fight these things. They're just going to keep turning into Dad, and I'm just gonna keep freezing and-" Leo's words trailed off frantically.

"Hey, it's okay, Little Brother. We'll figure something out," Mike promised, drawing Leo into a hug. _Man, why did we have to come across shape-shifting mind-readers?_ he wondered.

"I just wish I could forget," Leo admitted.

"I know…I do too," Mike agreed. _I don't want to remember anymore than you do_, he thought. Meanwhile, Ryan was in the Med Bay, letting Dana and a physician put a cast on him.

"How did this happen?" the man queried.

"Vengeance. Vengeance did it," Ryan replied.

"How long will it take for him to heal? I mean, do our Ranger Powers give us any healing abilities?" Dana wondered. Ryan shifted nervously. The truth was, he probably wouldn't even need the cast all that long thanks to Queen Bansheera. But he didn't say this. He had just gotten his family back and he couldn't bear the thought of losing them like he was sure to if they found out the truth.

"I don't know," the man answered truthfully. When the cast was completely wrapped, Ryan carefully slid off of the table, letting Dana support him and then they walked out. Back in the room, Leo pulled away slightly.

"Hey, you cool now?" Mike asked softly as his brother wiped away his tears.

"Yeah," Leo answered softly with a nod. "Let's-let's get back to the others," he suggested. They walked out of the room and headed for the Command Post.

"I hope Leo's all right," they heard Dana say.

"Yeah, he looked really freaked," Kelsey agreed.

"I know," Damon said.

"Kai's right though. Leo's hesitation could've gotten all of us killed," Carter stated.

"That's what I've been saying. Whatever issues he has with the form that the Ghouls keep turning into, he needs to get over them," Kai commented. _Once he does that, he can focus again and be the leader he's supposed to be_, he thought to himself.

"And when you finally know what you're talking about, we'll listen to you," Mike snapped as they came into view. _I can't believe these guys! They have no idea what he's lived through and they're just passing judgment_, he angrily thought.

"He's your leader. He has a responsibility to the team, and he nearly let them down," Carter insisted.

"Yeah, not to mention that what he did was really dumb," Kai added without thinking. Leo froze.

"_You're so dumb, Leo! Deaf and dumb! You're useless!" his father yelled, punctuating each sentence with a punch._ Before anyone could stop him, Leo rushed at Kai and grabbed his shirt collar.

"You wanna say that again?" he snapped.

"Whoa, wait. I'm sorry, man," the other boy apologized. _I shouldn't have said that_, he realized. Talk about dumb.

"Hey, man. Get off of him. You're acting like a child," Carter stated, trying to pull Leo off of the other boy. The other Red Ranger just pushed him aside.

"Leo, stop it! We can't afford to be infighting!" Kendrix reminded him. This seemed to get through to him, for he released Kai, though he still glared.

"Let's get this straight once and for all, Kai: you know **nothing** about me. You've always been too busy looking down on me and treating me like a child to even **try** to get to know me. And I don't need some uptight, spoiled government agent acting like he's so much better than me when I've gone through more trash than you've ever dreamed of," he said in a controlled, but angry tone.

"Easy, Little Brother," his older brother soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder. Leo let out a deep breath and then pulled out of the embrace.

"I gotta be alone," he announced gruffly, and then walked away. Carter scoffed and shook his head.

"I don't know **how** he ever became a Ranger," he stated disapprovingly. _He acts too much like a child. He doesn't understand the enormous responsibility he has_, he thought to himself.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing about **you**," Mike shot back.

"What I want to know is how you put up with him. He's undisciplined, unfocused, and has no sense of priorities," Carter continued.

"Okay, when you encounter a creature that can turn into the very guy that tortured and abused you for most of your life, come talk to me. Until then, you just shut your mouth," Mike harshly told him. With that, he walked away from the other Rangers. _Great. Now I have to find him again_, he thought to himself with a sigh. He wasn't going to bother him, but he'd feel better if he just knew where he was. He continued down a hall until he heard something rustling. _Bingo_, he thought to himself. He followed the sound until he found Leo who had secluded himself and sat in a corner. Mike stayed where he was, watching Leo who crossed his arms over his knees and curled into himself. _A corner. He hid in a corner. That makes sense_, the older boy thought. It was all he knew. He had done his best to shield his younger brother from their father even though it didn't always work. _Something crashed against a wall as Mike pushed Leo towards their closet._

_ "Hide in the corner and don't move until I come to get you," he instructed._

_ "But Mikey-"_

_ "Do it, now, Leo!" Leo backed up and Mike quickly locked the closet door and then exited the bedroom._

_ "MICHAEL! WHERE ARE YOU, BOY!" Hank Corbett shouted. Mike let out a shaky breath as the footsteps came closer. The man appeared in front of him. "Hiding from me, boy?"_

_ "N-no. No, Sir." Mike grunted as the man shoved him back._

_ "Where's your brother?"_

_ "You're not touching him." Mr. Corbett lashed out with a kick to Mike's knee, causing him to fall to the ground._

_ "Where is he?" _

_ "Away from you." Mike cried out in pain at the second kick, which felled him completely._

_ "WHERE…IS…HE!"_

_ "Like I said…away from you, old man." With a growl, Hank grabbed Michael's wrist and forced him to his feet._

_ "If you're going to be difficult, I guess I'm just going to have to punish you," he threatened, slamming his son against the wall, resulting in a grunt of pain from the boy. "Jeans…now." Mike's throat muscles constricted, but he did as he was told and the denim fell to the ground. Then, the man pressed against him and kissed him roughly as his hands traveled over his body._ Mike grunted and jerked his head to the side as a lone tear slowly rolled down his cheek.


	7. Targets

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, I know. And **I**'**m** the one who wrote it. Keep readin' and see.

Kellybird: Thanks. Well, just read on and see.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's more.

Alex B. Goode (Chs 4-6: I will, thanks. Thanks. Thanks. I'm glad you think so.

Marleen: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Keep reading and see. Sorry this update isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own Mike and Leo's childhood and characters you don't recognize. Remember, this is directly after "The Cobra Strikes" so Queen Bansheera is just an astral projection rather than an actual corporeal form.

While the Rangers were at the Aqua Base, Trakeena, Tri-Skull, and the Ghouls had gone back to the warehouse that they had taken over. She looked at the machine and smirked. Soon, she'd be able to regain her beauty. She just needed to drain the energy from a few more people. Hearing faint cries, she looked down to see the people she had already shrunk and trapped.

"Let us out of here!" a woman exclaimed, banging on her prison. She laughed darkly.

"Don't worry. You'll be put out of your misery soon enough," she mocked. _Oh, yes. Things are going __**exactly**__ as I planned. Soon, not even Bansheera will be able to stop me_, she thought smugly. Not only would her beauty be restored, she'd be able to have her full strength without having to go into bug mode. _Yes…just a few more life-forces and I'll have the power I need to put phase two of my plan into motion_, she thought to herself. The sound of approaching footsteps broke her reverie. _Ah, perfect_, she thought as her grin grew. She led the Ghouls and Tri-Skull out to the entrance where she saw a couple walking together.

"Hello," she greeted.

"What in the world?" the man gasped. His female companion screamed as Trakeena spun around and kicked him into the waiting arms of the Ghouls and Tri-Skull focused his energy until the man had been shrunk and re-materialized in a cage. The woman tried to escape, but suffered the same fate as the man. Back in the Skull Cavern, Vypra and Vengeance had had no choice but to tell Bansheera what had happened.

"YOU LET THE TRAITOR ESCAPE?" she roared, causing the demons to cower.

"My Queen, please forgive us. Remember, we're not used to fighting against two teams of Rangers," Vypra pleaded.

"I DON'T WANT EXCUSES! I WANT THE TRAITOR DEAD!" she screamed. While all of this was going on, at the Aqua Base, the Rangers, except for Mike and Leo, were discussing what Mike had blurted out.

"I-I had no idea that Mike and Leo had been abused," Kai stammered.

"Me neither. Though, I don't blame them for keeping something like that a secret," Kendrix commented. Carter blew out a breath and messed up his hair with a hand.

"Now I just feel like an idiot," he admitted. "I mean, if Leo's never really come to terms with what's happened to him, it's no wonder he's freaking out," he continued. As they were talking, Leo, who was still in the corner that he had found, rocked back and forth. How could Kai say those things about him? He had no clue what he had gone through.

_"Leo?" a voice asked._ Leo moaned as the memory came back. _Leo cringed as his father's hand caressed his face_.

"No," he moaned, causing Mike to look up at the sound. _The hand cupped his chin and he trailed a finger over his lips. _ Leo let out a small whimper as he rocked back and forth. Mike walked over to him. _Out, out, out, out, out! Get out!_ Leo thought to himself.

"Easy, Leo. You're safe here," Mike whispered, kneeling in front of him. _Leo struggled against his father's weight, but the man's grip merely tightened._

_ "Don't make me punish you, boy, he hissed._

"Sorry. Please…no. I'll be good," Leo murmured. Mike's throat muscles constricted.

"Come on, Little Brother. Snap out of it," he encouraged. The older boy fought the urge to reach out and touch his little brother, knowing from experience that it would just make the memory worse. _Leo was sleeping peacefully when the door opened and-_Leo scrambled to his feet, resulting in Mike doing the same. Leo started to bolt up, only to be caught by his brother, who quickly hugged him as they fell back on their knees and then put his hands on the other boy's shoulders so that they were facing.

"It's okay. It's okay, Little Brother. I gotcha," he assured, looking into the younger boy's eyes. Leo let out a choked gasp and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I-I can't do this, Mike," he said. "I can't…not again." Mike's heart broke at the defeated tone of Leo's voice. He was giving up. He could tell.

"Leo, come on. Don't let those things get to you," he stated softly.

"Mike, let's face it. I'm useless like this. I can't lead the team when my head's messed up." Leo's breathing hitched. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't fight his own memories. And Trakeena knew it. She had him. After all this time, she finally had him. Mike held Leo as his brother clutched him tightly. What was he going to do? He couldn't handle the memories any more than Leo could.

"Hey, it's okay, Leo. We'll figure this out together," Mike assured.

"Mike, don't leave me…please."

"Never." Mike's eyes flashed angrily. Man, he could **kill** his father for doing this to Leo! He still remembered the fight that they had had before he had called the police.

_ "You lied to me! I'm going to kill you!" Mike lunged at Hank only to be knocked to the ground._

_ "Don't you talk to me that way, boy!" he roared, kicking him._

_ "You said that if I kept my mouth shut, you wouldn't touch Leo! You promised," Mike spat out, rising to his feet. He wasn't going to let the man get away with this. Hank laughed._

_"You clueless, clueless boy. He __**begged**__ for my touch. He can't get enough of me," he leered. With a cry of rage, Mike tackled his father. _ Someone clearing their throat pulled Mike out of the memory. He turned around to see Angela.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We have a lead on Trakeena," she responded. At this, Leo stood up, all traces of his earlier doubts seemingly gone. _I just gotta-I just gotta focus on destroying Trakeena. I'm not going to let her get the best of me_, he thought to himself.

"Where?" he asked.

"We've traced her energy to a warehouse in town," Angela answered.

"Let's go," Leo said. Mike looked at him questioningly. Seeing the look, Leo just nodded curtly. He knew Mike was worried, but he'd be okay. He had to be. The alarm blared and the Rangers raced out. Hearing the summons, Ryan broke apart the cast and gingerly tested his leg by rotating it. _Just as I thought_, he nodded in satisfaction. He then hurried after the others.

"Ryan, you-" Captain Mitchell began to exclaim. Then, "Your leg."

"A little "gift" from the demons. I heal fast," Ryan explained.

"Will you be able to work?"

"Yes."

"Then, go for it."

"Go Galactic!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Once morphed, the Rangers headed out to the location. Hearing the commotion, Trakeena glared at her troops.

"GET THEM!" Tri-Skull and the Ghouls went to do as they were instructed. The Lightspeed and Lost Galaxy Rangers fought against the creatures. Trakeena grinned as some of the Rangers got closer to her machine. _Stupid Rangers. I'll be able to use their energies_, she thought to herself. And then, they would all die. Tri-Skull grabbed the Pink Lightspeed Ranger and threw her against the wall.

"Now hold still. This will only hurt a lot," he cackled. _Yes…she'll be perfect for the last piece of the puzzle. Trakeena will be so pleased_, he thought to himself.

"DANA!" The Red Lightspeed Ranger and the Titanium Ranger fought their way through the creatures. They couldn't let her be used this way. Tri-Skull focused on the girl, who screamed.

"DANA!" the Red Lightspeed Ranger and Titanium Ranger jumped into the air, spun around, and then landed near her. The Red Lightspeed Ranger brought out his Rescue Blaster and fired at the creature, who cried out in pain. Then, the Titanium Ranger spun around and kicked him in the chest.

"You okay?" the Titanium Ranger asked.

"Yeah," the Pink Lightspeed Ranger answered.

"Not for long you won't be," Tri-Skull sneered and then focused his powers on her.

"DANA!" The Red Lightspeed Ranger pushed her out of the way and then screamed as the energy enveloped him.

"CARTER!"


	8. Final Fight

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots and characters you don't recognize.

The other Rangers darted for the Red Lightspeed Ranger, only to be intercepted by Trakeena and Bansheera's forces. Trakeena cackled as she watched the Red Lightspeed Ranger groan in pain. _YES! He'll make a fine addition to the collection_, she thought. Moments later, the Red Lightspeed Ranger had been shrunk and added with the other prisoners. He banged on his prison to no avail. Trakeena cackled as she began drawing the energy from her prisoners, who groaned. _No…this can't be happening_, the Red Lightspeed Ranger thought to himself. With a loud cry, the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger jumped through air and then landed in front of Trakeena. She laughed.

"The weak link," she mocked. From underneath his helmet, the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger's eyes flashed. Weak? He'd show her weak! Spinning around, he kicked her in the chest, causing her to double up. Then, she launched her own attack, and soon, they were locked in an intense fight. The Ghouls spread out and continued to fight. The Red Lost Galaxy slashed Trakeena with his Quasar Saber, and she lashed out with her sword. He grunted and fell to the ground. Seeing its chance, one of the Ghouls quickly shifted shape. Trakeena smirked when she saw the fearful expression. _He's done for now_, she thought to herself. However, he just took a shaky breath. _Okay, Leo. You can do this_, he coached himself. He just had to focus. He couldn't let these things get to him. The Ghoul posing as Hank Corbett stepped forward.

"What do you think you're doing, Boy?" he asked.

"You're not him. And even if you were him, he doesn't own me anymore," the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger spat out. Then, he thrust his sword at the being, who cried out in pain. As he watched from the Aqua Base, Mike grinned as he watched Leo fought. _Yes! Now you're showin' 'em, Little Brother!_ he celebrated. This was his little brother that he knew and loved. The Red Lightspeed Ranger watched from his prison as the other Rangers fought against the creatures. _Come on, you guys. You gotta get us out of here_, he thought to himself. Then, he winced as the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger was kicked back. His eyes narrowed as the melee continued, and he tried to drown out the cries of the other prisoners. The Titanium Ranger looked around, and seeing an opening, took it.

"Ryan, hurry!" the Red Lightspeed Ranger shouted.

"Hold on, I'm gonna get everybody out of there!" the Titanium Ranger assured. He carefully perused the panel. Tri-Skull started for him.

"Ryan, look out!" The Titanium Ranger turned around and blocked Tri-Skull's attack. Then, he crossed his arms and faced downwards. "Ryan, what are you doing?" _Forgive me, Dad…but I gotta use the strength Bansheera gave me_, the Titanium Ranger thought. He let out a small grunt as he felt the strength course through him. Then, with a wave of his arm, he threw Tri-Skull back and shot him with a wave of electricity. Sensing the power, Vypra turned around.

"Well, well, well. Look who's embracing his heritage," she smirked.

"How is this happening?" Tri-Skull wondered.

"You really think demons would raise me without changing me a bit?" the Titanium Ranger spat out as he hit the monster again. In the Aqua Base, Captain Mitchell stared in surprise at his son's actions.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Dad. But I need the extra strength," came the response. The man watched through the monitor as the lights in the warehouse began to flicker. Tri-Skull grunted and tried to break the Titanium Ranger's hold to no avail. Finally, he disintegrated with a scream. There was a flash of light and within moments, everyone had returned to their original heights.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Trakeena shrieked. Now there was no way for her to regain her strength. In the Aqua Base, Angela turned to the computers and started typing in instructions to the Rescue Rails.

"We have to get these people out of here," the Red Lightspeed Ranger commented.

"Right," the Titanium Ranger agreed. "Hey Dad, you think you and Miss Fairweather can send the Rescue Rails to get these people out of here?"

"Doing it as we speak, Ryan," Angela replied. Together, the Titanium and Red Lightspeed Rangers led the civilians out of the warehouse. Within moments, the machines were there and the two Rangers ushered them into the vehicles and they were rushed out. Ghouls and Batlings swarmed towards them and the two resumed fighting. Vypra fumed and shot a beam of electricity at the Rangers.

"DUCK!" The Rangers dropped to the floor and the bolt hit the Batlings. Vypra fumed and jumped through the air, landing near the Titanium Ranger.

"Bansheera has given us her orders, Traitor, and I'm going to see that they're carried out," she sneered, and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Their weapons clashed as they rolled on the floor, each trying to gain the upper hand. Finally, the Titanium Ranger was pinned to the ground, Vypra's sword on his throat. "You forget I'm one of your trainers?" She pressed down and-she fell back with a cry. The Titanium Ranger turned his head to see the Pink Lightspeed Ranger advancing on them.

"Stay away from my brother," she warned as the Titanium Ranger and Vypra both scrambled to their feet.

"You care about him when he's not even fully human?" the woman sneered. The Titanium Ranger's throat caught. _No_, he thought. He hadn't wanted Dad or Dana to know that he wasn't fully human.

"He's still my brother," came the response. Though no one could see it, the Titanium Ranger grinned. Dana still loved him. She wasn't afraid of him. Vypra let out a growl and charged at the Pink Lightspeed Ranger who quickly back-flipped out of the way. Then, the Lightspeed Rangers brought out their V-Lancers and fired.

"Lights Of Orion, activate!" the Lost Galaxy Rangers summoned. Then, they raced through the Batlings and Ghouls, knocking them to the ground. With a roar, Trakeena charged towards the Lost Galaxy Rangers. They were going to **pay** for destroying her chance to regain her strength. The Lost Galaxy Rangers put their swords together and fired it at Trakeena who screamed as the power surged through her body. She grunted, trying to fight the power. She wasn't going to let the Rangers destroy her like this. _NOOOO….TOO…STRONG!_ she thought before she exploded. The Rangers turned their attention to the rest of the creatures. Seeing that the one who had recruited them had been destroyed, the Ghouls quickly disappeared. The Rangers turned to Vypra and the Batlings.

"We'll get you next time, Rangers," Vypra snarled, and with that, they all disappeared.

"Unexpected, but I'm not going to question it," the Red Lightspeed Ranger commented, and they all went back to the Aqua Base.

"Sir, how are the civilians?" Carter asked.

"Unharmed and back at their homes safe and sound," Captain Mitchell responded.

"Good," Carter approved. Mike walked up to his brother.

"I'm proud of you, Leo. You did good," he said.

"I can't believe I managed to fight it off," the younger boy admitted. "I mean, after everything Dad put me through…" his voice trailed off.

"I know." Mike put a hand on Leo's shoulder. Silently, Kendrix walked in.

"Hey, is everything okay here?" she asked.

"I've got it," came the response.

"You sure?"

"Kendrix…"

"It's okay, Mike. She deserves to know." Besides, he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep it from her anymore.

"You sure?" Leo nodded.

"Is this about who the Ghouls kept turning into?" Kendrix asked and Leo nodded once more. "Why did he scare you so much? Why was it so hard for you to fight?"

"It…it all started when I was a kid…"

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you or someone you know is being physically abused, call 1-800-4-A-CHILD (2-24453). If you or someone you know is being sexually abused, call RAINN's national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
